


#2 Scars

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2 Scars

It’s a disaster. He hates _it_ and _it_ is not the wound he got from Ashemoore when she tried to eat him. _It_ is Helena. _It_ should not come as a surprise. Still, he had thought she would not be so _unmoral_ as to bring a cannibal into the organisation.

What had Bruce though sending _him_ here?

He cannot do this. He is not like Bruce, he cares too much. He misses his family! Bruce cannot even talk about them with him! Your funeral was nice, he said. Yeah, but who was there? Who cared? Do they even miss him like he does them?

He closes his eyes and breathes. It’s no use. He is here now. There is no way back. He made his decision.

And Tsuchigumo? He will find a way around it. There has to be a way.


End file.
